Soundly
by Yukitarina
Summary: Continuing Hetalia x Goodnight with Sheep Vol. 8. America really wants England to stay awake.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia characters.**

 **-00-**

 **Soundly**

By Yukitarina

 **-00-**

"England! England, wake up! I can't sleep because I'm too scaaaaaared!" America tugged England's hands wildly, caused the later to shift involuntarily and almost fell from his bed. Still, England wasn't awakened even a bit.

"Englaaaaaaand!"

"Stop it, America, just sleep already," whispered England with closed eyes. It seemed like he wasn't even aware of what he said.

America stared at him in horror. "What if a ghost devouring me?!" he yelled. "How could you be so mean?! Wake up! Wake—"

"No ghost will devour you," England murmured. "You don't need to worry. I'm here. It was you who left me. _I_ will never leave you."

America was startled.

He stopped tugging England's hands and gazed on his features. America would never forget that look, a serene countenance which always smiled at him when he was a child.

He exhaled noisily and returned to England's side. He lied on the bed with shaking hands, his mouth whimpering. "England… how could you sleep when I'm still awake…? You don't change at all." He tried to shut his eyes, thinking about twenty cups of ice cream and twenty hamburgers. But the images of ghouls kept wandering in his mind. America opened his eyes in shock.

He managed to calm down only when England put his palm on his hair.

"E…England?" America was about to cheer in relief, but surprisingly England was still asleep.

"Don't worry," murmured England, unconscious. "I'm here."

For some reason America started to relax. He took a deep breath, pulled the blanket to his chin, and closed his eyes once again. "You'd better mean it," he said quietly. "If you leave… I'll throw you from the balcony." But he knew he didn't really say it. He knew England wouldn't leave him alone this Halloween. He lingered on England's palm on his head, recalling the old times which were full of green grasses and bunny cushions, until he finally fell asleep.

-00-

It's morning already. _Thank goodness_! America thought as he opened up his eyes. He yawned and glanced at the clock.

But then his eyes widened in horror.

It was still… two A.M.?!

To make matter worse, England disappeared. He was nowhere to be found.

"ENGLAAAAAAAAAANDDDD!"

America was too horrified he didn't notice England was popping out at the door a second later.

"Damnit, America!" England bellowed. "You've made me deaf ENOUGH! There's no need to shout _again_!"

"Why… why're you leaving?!" yelled America, half whimpering. "You said you would never leave me!"

"I'm only seizing a glass of water, you idiot!" England growled, then frowned. "Wait… what were you saying again?"

" _YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"_

England's jaw dropped.

"When did I—"

"Back then when you were asleep!" America glared at him begrudgingly. "Don't you dare to deny it!" he threated.

"I never said such—"

"Yes, you did!"

"I didn't!" England went red.

"You did!"

"I didn't, you twat!"

"YOU DID!"

"Okay, whatever! I'm not sleeping here—"

"ENGLAND!"

"We won't ever sleep and will keep fighting anyway."

"Okay, okay! I'll be a good boy. I'll be a good boy you've always wanted me to be," America said smugly and lied on the bed, clutching his blanket.

England was stunned hearing the words, but he managed to control his emotion and returned to the bed. He exhaled, looking at America in annoyance. "Now. I'll wait until you sleep."

"Ha ha."

"I'm serious. Sleep now, America."

America pouted, but he did what England said anyway.

"Shall I count sheep for you?" asked England.

"No, I'm done with sheep."

England smiled without America looking.

This time, England did it. He stayed awake until America slept and snored softly. For the millionth times England recalled the old times, thinking about the cute little boy who had changed into this obnoxious man.

But then again, England couldn't hate him at all.

"You're only cute when sleeping, you know…," said England, smiled slightly. He finally rested on the bed, exhaled, and shut his eyes to sleep.

Couple minutes passed.

America pouted.

"You too," he whispered. But soon, he managed to smile as well.

He still couldn't sleep. But at least England was here to keep the ghouls away from him.

That was more than enough.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
